


Step in Time

by overconfession (areticentreader)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Feelings, Free Verse, Mental Instability, Poetry, mental health, personal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 12:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areticentreader/pseuds/overconfession
Summary: Let’s dance together. All it takes is a step in time.





	Step in Time

#  **00:00 » stroke of midnight**

###  **{ e x t e n d e d • s u m m a r y }**

With each turn of the hour, I spill one more thought of mine. With each movement of the hands, I give one more piece of me. With each tick of the clock, I bare one more part of my soul.

Let’s dance together. All it takes is a step in time.

* * *

###  **{ e p i g r a p h }**

“On the stroke of twelve, the spell will be broken…”  
{ _Cinderella_ , 1950}

###  **{ d e d i c a t i o n }**

To the moments when my thoughts are too much for my brain to bear. To those who find their worlds ending before the clock strikes midnight — reset.

###  **{ a c k n o w l e d g m e n t s }**

God, as I should and always would. Y también, mi amigo querido, Luc. Siento que no haya estado aquí. And everyone who helped me through times I would have never lived through on my own.

###  **{ w a r n i n g }**

» sad :(   
» when do my poems make sense

* * *

###  **{ p r e f a c e }**

Another poetry book! The only thing connecting these poems is that I thought the times I wrote them were important. Kinda like I was inspired by being awake in the middle of the night (with a few exceptions), I guess?

Don’t look too deeply into it.


End file.
